


No goodbyes

by ImDreamingAboutLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: i'm emo and you deal with it, the best sisters to ever sister, these two are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDreamingAboutLife/pseuds/ImDreamingAboutLife
Summary: Alex is almost leaving for college and she and Kara are both in need of reassurance.





	No goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I spent today packing for New York, so I’m writing this at night, which I hope doesn’t show too much. Also this is a sisters night when Alex is about to go to Stanford and needs Kara to know she will always be her sister, no matter where she is (aka pretty much what’s going on with me and my little sister right now).

Summer was nearing its end and the seeming endlessness of their break was fading. Alex had started packing up most of her stuff for her move to the Stanford dorms, the boxes left stowed in the garage for the few days remaining. She herself was more than ready to load them into the back of the car, but Eliza had told her to wait so that if she “came to her senses” and decided to stay and go for one of the nearby colleges, since she was unsurprisingly accepted to every single one and she should “think about Kara”, it would be easier to unpack.

But Alex was leaving.

She needed to leave, no matter what her mother told her. She’d been convinced for a few naïve minutes that the woman would just be proud of her for once when she got her acceptance letter, but alas, she’d only glanced over and told her to sort out her priorities.

And she did exactly that.

Well, not exactly.

In the end, it wasn’t Alex that decided that for once her own life got to come first, of course not. It was Kara. The seventeen year old alien pretty much made her sister take the opportunity under threat of getting laser eyed for being an idiot. 

So really, Alex had no choice but to face her mother and stand up for herself. In all honesty, she’d never been more thankful for her sister that fell from the sky.

But now she was almost moving and the reality of leaving Kara was starting to sink in. They’d become closer than either of them had ever thought they could over the past four years, become sisters even closer than most that had the same blood.

Neither of them showed it but they didn’t know what life was like without the other in hugging distance.

Two days before the move Alex found Kara sitting on the roof right beside her window, silently watching the sunset.

“Hey, sis.” Alex said with a soft voice.

Kara looked at her startled.

“What’s going on inside your head, normally you’d have heard me coming.” Alex said climbing out the window, the sad smile on her face showing she already knew what was wrong. 

Kara laid her head on her sister’s shoulder once she reached her, “I’m going to miss you, Alex.” She muttered in response.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you too. So much that I’m not sure I want to leave at all.” Alex said as she put her arm around Kara’s shoulder, receiving a halfway playful point at alien eyes and a raised eyebrow at her last sentence.

“We’ve been over this, you’re going. The first time you explained how school works on Earth, you spent half an hour talking about how you always wanted to go to Stanford and at that point we were both still in middle school.” Kara told her with an ‘if you fight me on this you’ll be flying into the sea before you get a sentence out’ voice.

Alex let out a breathy laugh and nodded in surrender. She knew Kara was right, the excitement hiding behind her sadness over not having her sister all the time confirmed it over and over again.

“After everything we’ve been through, I feel like you know this, but I love you, Kara.” Alex said, “And no matter what happens, that’ll never change.” She finished, looking her little sister in the eyes. With tears threatening to escape them both, Kara enveloped her in a tight hug, not yet bone crushing, they’d had a lot of practice in avoiding that, but nearly, because it felt like they couldn’t get close enough.

“I love you too, Alex, so much. I don’t think this world would feel like a home if you weren’t here with me.” Kara sobbed into her shoulder.

They sat like that, as one form on top of the roof in the disappearing sunlight, for longer than either of them realized.

It was Alex that spoke up first, “I know I’ve told you how flying is completely irresponsible and you should never do it, but just… If you ever need me and a call really can’t cut it, don’t listen to me for once, and this is the only time I’m going to ever say that. Just make sure mom doesn’t find out because I like living and being alive.” She said. Kara looked a tiny bit surprised but just smiled and nodded.

“Also, I know you and if I didn’t say you could, you still would, so now I can still feel like you listen to me.” Alex added dryly, with a teasing smile on her lips.

Kara full out laughed at that, not denying anything, there was no way they’d go without hugs until the next break.

After a while night started to fall and Kara dragged them inside when Alex involuntarily shivered. That night they cuddled together on Kara’s bed and the next day they didn’t go to sleep until neither of them could physically stay awake, playing board games that they’d played to grow closer as kids and watching as many movies as they possibly could.

When the time came for Alex to leave, there were still a few tears. But their heavy hearts were lightened by the understanding between them.

This wouldn’t change who they were to each other, nothing ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> As always gimme those comments please  
> tumblr: imdreamingaboutlife


End file.
